(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a dairy product whipping apparatus, more particularly a whipping apparatus that can form a whipped cream from milk powder, creamer, or fresh milk in a quick manner. Besides, the milk or creamer can mix with the water consistently to prevent formation of lumps.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
Coffee has become a necessity of life. There are different kinds of coffee drinks, including cappuccino, latte, espresso, etc. For cappuccino and latte, a cream is added to the surface of the coffee.
At present, the more common apparatus for making cream is to employ high pressure steaming or use a manually operated cream maker. In the former, high pressure steam is used to make coffee. One side of the coffee maker is provided with a steel tube. When a control knob is turned, the steel tube will eject steam so that fresh milk in a cup will form a cream at the continuous bursts of steam, for addition to a cappuccino or latte. In the manual operated type, a hollow container has a top portion with an opening end fitted to an upper cover, and the upper cover is centrally provided with a through cover hole for passage of a spindle. The bottom portion of the spindle is connected to a base disk and a screen. The rim of the screen contacts the inner wall of the container. In use, milk powder or creamer (hereinafter referred to as "dairy product") is put into the container and water is added thereto so as to mix with the dairy product. The upper cover is then put in place on the container. By pulling and pushing a grip knob at a top end of the spindle repeatedly, the base disk and the screen are caused to displace upwardly and downward, whereby the mixture of dairy product and water is whipped into a cream. A main drawback with the manually operated whipping apparatus is that, during the whipping process, there is only the upward and downward displacement of the base disk and the screen, without means to prevent formation of lumps of dairy product that has not dissolved in the water, so that powders or lumps of dairy product are deposited on the bottom of the container, which is a waste of the dairy product and makes the container difficult to wash.